


someone you couldn't be with.

by kaizmos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance mention, Angst, Bisexual Lance, Canon Compliant, Gay Keith, Insecure Lance, Lance is so so confused, Langst, Lots of blushing, M/M, Pining, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Sexuality Crisis, i don't really know what i'm doing, klance WILL BE canon king, lots of heart beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizmos/pseuds/kaizmos
Summary: “Have you ever been rejected?” Lance says quietly. From the corner of his eye, he can still see the edges of Keith’s mouth curve down. “Like, you like someone and they don’t like you back?”





	someone you couldn't be with.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” a voice says behind Lance. He turns around to see Keith standing over him with his hands on his hips, peering at him with squinted eyes. “It’s not like you. You never shut your mouth.”

“Very funny,” Lance says, turning his head away and his eyes being drawn back to the dirt his fingers were shifting through before his crossed legs. “I’m just tired.”

“That’s what you always say,” Keith sighs, plopping down on the floor next to him. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Now that the boys are at the same level, it’s impossible to ignore how much Keith had grown. He was roughly the same height as lance, if not half an inch or so taller, which was impressive compared when you remember that Keith used to be at least a couple inches shorter than Lance. And not only had Keith grown in height, but in... width (is that the correct term?) as well. Lance can’t completely tell through the metal of the Blade of Marmora armor, but he seems to be more built, less scrawny.

 

Thick, with three C’s, Lance thinks to himself before mentally slapping himself in the face. He would've snorted out loud if he didn’t feel so utterly miserable.

And he remembers that Keith is still waiting for an answer. Lance swallows the nervousness in his throat and tilts his head up to the dusty brown sky.

“Have you ever been rejected?” Lance says quietly. From the corner of his eye, he can still see the edges of Keith’s mouth curve down. “Like, you like someone and they don’t like you back?”

Keith lets out a slow breath. “Is this about Allura?”

“Hm,” Lance hums in reply. Even he himself doesn’t know the answer to the question.

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” Keith says. He leans back on his elbows. “I mean... Allura and Lotor aren’t a thing anymore, so... you have a chance?”

“I guess so.” Lance draws slow circles into the dirt below. “I don’t know. I don’t think she likes me like that. I don’t really know what I want at this point either, to be honest. It’s just kind of. Whatever. I just wish,” he says, voice trailing off, looking up to the sky. His train of thought has derailed, no survivors.

“You wish..?” Keith repeated, encouraging Lance to continue.

“I wish I could settle down.”

“Oh?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Just.. I’m tired of chasing after people who are out of my league,” Lance explained. “I like Allura. A lot. She’s smart, and brave, and can kick ass, and I fell in love with her. But I guess I’m moving on. I think.” The more Lance rambles, the more he’s realizing things he haven’t realized before. “We got a lot closer recently. And I’m starting to realize that we’re better off being just friends,” he finally finishes, letting it all out in one breath. “Damn. I didn’t know I felt this stuff before I said it out loud,” he says quietly, earning a soft chuckle from Keith.

“That’s good. Knowing how you feel about stuff, I mean. Emotions, and all that shit.”

“Says the one who’s emotionally constipated,” Lance jabs, not really meaning it.

“Hey. I’m getting better,” Keith frowns.

“You are.”

 

The two sit in silence, staring up at the starless sky. There’s crackling from the fire back where the group have set up camp, and occasional chattering. Lance tries to pretend not to notice that his shoulders were touching Keith’s. He also tries to pretend not to notice that Keith’s hand is on top of his as well. He tries to pretend that his heart isn’t pounding a million beats per second, that his face isn’t getting warm and prickled, that thoughts aren’t racing through his head.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Lance sputters out, a little louder than he intended, trying to break the silence that was eating at him.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’ve ever liked someone you couldn’t have.”

“Oh, that.” Keith pulls his hand away from Lance’s to scratch the back of his neck, and Lance’s fingers suddenly feel cold. “Yeah. A long time ago.”

“Tell me about it.”

“It was back at the Garrison. I was around... fifteen years old?” Keith leaned his head back thoughtfully. “And I didn’t have much experience with romantic attraction so it was... weird. There was someone in my class who I didn’t know very well, but I developed a thing for him, because he was nice, and cute.” Lance’s heart stutters at the word _he_.

“It didn't really go anywhere. I didn’t act out on my feelings and ended up avoiding him. I don’t think he even knew my name. It took me a really long time to get over it, though.” Keith let out a sigh and spoke even quieter. “That’s... usually what happens.”

“What happens?” Lance asks.

“It takes forever to get over people I can’t be with,” Keith whispers, silver-violet eyes shining and staring into Lance’s widened blue ones, whose chest was pounding more than ever, so loud that he was afraid Keith could hear it.

Lance doesn’t know what he wants. It’s Keith. Keith, his hot-headed, moody rival with anger issues. Keith, with that stupid haircut. Keith, who, despite pissing Lance off every second of the day, manages to be so soft in the moment. It makes Lance want to close the distance between them. Hold him close. It’s _Keith_.

 

Lance has waited months to get this close. After Keith being away from so long, he finally has the chance. Keith is _here_.

Keith’s eyebrows pull together, like he’s seen something or a bad thought crossed his mind, and Lance quickly turns his head away, startled and cheeks flushed. When he peers at Keith again, he was already getting up off the ground, hands on his knees.

“I’m going to go put the fire out. You should go to sleep,” Keith says, a little coldly, a little emptily, standing up over Lance. “Goodnight.”

A million ideas on what to say hits Lance in the head like a brick. _I missed you, I want you here, stay with me._ But before he has the chance, Keith was already walking back to camp. No, he had the chance. He just didn’t take it. He had taken the cowardly option, the Lance option.

He watches as Keith finishes putting out the fire and crawls inside his tent, and all the lights are suddenly out. It’s just Lance and the darkness around him, the stars not bright enough to make his surroundings visible, alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 was amazing unless you're a klance stan.  
> (just kidding, i still have hope in it.)
> 
> instagram: kaizmos  
> tumblr: kaizmos


End file.
